


Doctor Dan, The Medicine Man

by SisterPuce



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Herbert's bare bottom, M/M, Mocking, References to Addiction, a tiny bit slashy, injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/SisterPuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Cain Administers A Little TLC to -who else-but Herbert West. Mild, Short And Slashyish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Dan, The Medicine Man

Daniel found Herbert unconscious on the living room floor and had difficulty waking him. When he finally did, Dan discovered that his collapse had been brought on by withdrawal from the re-agent.

Herbert's stock had been nearing dry a long time ago. The reason being that they had run out of the means to create a new batch. All resources, spent. A few arguments had passed before Herbert convinced Dan that a smaller dosage and longer intervals would help wean him. They would collect the necessary substances for a new batch in time, but it seemed that a certain someone went too long without it.

Though he had to support him, Dan got the feeble, young scientist to stand. When he saw the bloody, swollen mess Herbert had made of his arm, he suggested looking for a new injection site."God, it looks like raw chuck." The doctor refused to inject him in the neck or heart, so..."Here, roll over."

"WHAT?" Herbert exclaimed, despondent. Dan insisted on doing it traditionally - in the posterior.

"Don't be absurd!" Herbert bristled, but Dan shook his head.

"Herbert, I think it's safe to say that I've seen it all, by now. Wouldn't you? Unless this stuff you've been taking has made you mutate and grow something new, I'm sure you are no exception."

Herbert scoffed at him.

"You're embarrassed!" Dan taunted.

"I AM NOT-" West suddenly stood up with an obviously red face and unbuckled his belt, "-embarrassed. It's just not an effective method. You'll see."

So sure in his own professional capacity, Danny Cain filled the syringe with the day-glow liquid and went to the bathroom medicine cabinet to retrieve a cotton ball for rubbing alcohol. When he returned, West was holding up his loose pants. Dan sighed and chastised him.

"This is what happens when you don't take care of yourself. Others have to do it for you. Now, come on." He bent over to pat a cushion on the couch.

"When this is all over, you can have a lollipop!" Herbert's face was burning with anger and mortification before he began to lower his pants but instead, he swayed on his feet. His wide forehead glistened with sweat.

"WATCH IT!" said Dan but before he could catch him, his friend hit the floor with a hard thud.

Gritting his teeth, Dan lifted the limp and huddled mass of a scientist with ease and laid him upon the couch, belly-down. Without a second thought, Cain slid Herbert's trousers down to expose his alabaster flesh and swabbed the area, uncovering more than he meant to. Truth be told, Dan really hadn't treated anyone he was this familiar with except for a couple of girlfriends- to see the prone, partially nude figure of Herbert West before him proved to be more than a little awkward. Shaking it off, Cain plunged 3 ccs of re-angent into West's blood stream and tried not to be concerned. It took a bit, but Herbert soon stirred with a tormented moan, lifting his head. Coming to his senses, he realized his current condition.

"There," Dan smiled, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" Then he busied himself with putting away the syringe. Herbert dizzily peered over his shoulder at the man and saw his own, exposed bottom before bolting up, trying to conceal what he could and absolutely past what Dan had called 'embarrassed'. The older man became aware of this and felt indescribably... dirty.


End file.
